User blog:BeMySomeone/Wiki Final Destination
Last time... Wikians from the Degrassi Wiki attend a Degrassi Festival on an expensive cruise ship that sinks after hitting a rock. Jake saves 11 people who died in his dream by getting them to the lifeboats early. At the funeral for the casualties, Lincoln keeps telling everyone that Jake caused the crash and they are in trouble because he will kill them too. Ash is looking for answers and finds out that this has happened before and everyone who was saved died afterwards. Meg is throwing a party to lighten spirits which leads Lincoln to confront Jake and start a fight. Aaron runs off and is kissed by Des. Lizzy is afraid that they will die like the others did. Remaining Survivors 1. Des 2. Jo 3. Ash 4. Katie 5. Aaron 6. Jake 7. Jessy 8. Chris 9. Delia 10. Meg 11. Lincoln 12. Lizzy Chapter 5: Smash Into You (The next day, Meg, Jessy, and Lincoln are setting up for the party that night) Meg: Alright, we have about a thousand red solo cups- Lincoln: LET’S HAVE A PART- Meg: NO! Lincoln: Sorry… Jessy: We’ve gone over the list like 3 times now. The only thing left to get is beer. Meg: Will you go to the store with me to get it? Jessy: We’re only 18, how can we buy alcohol? Meg: I have my ways… Lincoln: What do I do? Meg: Play with yourself, I don’t give a shit. Lincoln: …alright. (Meg and Jessy walk outside to Meg’s car and Meg feels a strange breeze) Jessy: You okay? Meg: Yeah…why wouldn’t I be? Get in, bitch. (Meg looks worried, but starts driving to the store) (Ash, Lizzy, Delia, and Chris are looking up more information online) Ash: This chick got her eye lasered and then fell out a window onto a parked car! Chris: These are the freakiest deaths I’ve ever heard of… Lizzy: Is this going to happen to us? Chris: No. We don’t even know for sure if this is real though. (Lizzy sees an open notebook on Ash’s desk and reads a song she wrote) Lizzy: “Jake, you rock me like an earthquake. You make my whole body shake with every breath I take.” What is this?! Ash: Uh nothing! Don’t read it, it’s nothing! Lizzy: You’re writing songs about MY boyfriend?! Delia: Whoa. Ash: Lizzy, I just- Lizzy: You like my boyfriend? What kind of friend are you? Ash: I can’t help it! I’ll talk to him and- Lizzy: No you won’t…stay away from him. (Lizzy gives her a death stare) Lizzy: I have to go to work. (Lizzy leaves and Ash looks shocked) Delia: Bitch told you. (Ash looks annoyed at Delia) Delia: Sorry… (Jo and Jake are walking to Ash’s and run into Delia who is leaving) Jo: Delia…uh…hi. Jake: What are you doing? Delia: Things got a little heated in there so I’m off. Jo: Oh…that’s too bad. Jake: Heated, what do you mean? Delia: Oh nothing. (Delia walks off and Jo waves to her) Jo: Bye!! Jake: You’re making it so obvious that you like her. Jo: Really? Jake: Yeah. Why don’t you just tell her. Jo: She has Chris. I don’t want to make anything complicated for her. Jake: Let’s go see what Ash has figured out. (They walk inside) (Meg and Jessy are parking at the grocery store and Lizzy walks by) Meg: Oh look who it is. Come here to buy more paint-I mean makeup for your face. Lizzy: Very funny. Are you here buying condoms? That would be a first for you since you never use them. Jessy: Let’s go Meg, no need to cause any trouble. Meg: Do you work here? Lizzy: Yeah, why does it matter? Meg: Oh no reason, just pretty pathetic. (Meg chuckles and starts to walk but a wrench falls from above her) Meg: Watch it! (She avoids it and sees a construction worker working on a streetlight above her) Worker: Sorry! (Meg flicks him off and walks into the store with Jessy as Lizzy rolls her eyes and follows behind them) (Aaron is walking up to Ash’s and bumps into Des) Des: Sorry, I’ll leave you alone. Aaron: Why would you kiss me? Des: I just…I like you. Aaron: I have a girlfriend. Des: And you’re probably not gay… Aaron: I never said that… (Aaron pulls Des in and starts making out with him) Des: What about your girlfriend? (Aaron opens the back seat of his car and unbuckles Des’s belt) Aaron: What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. (They both get in the back seat and make out again) (Meg and Jessy are walking to the beer aisle and almost run into a guy with a shopping cart full of American flags) Meg: Why is everyone getting in my damn way! Jessy: Calm down, my god woman. Meg: Here we are. Which one do we buy? Jessy: I don’t know, there are a lot to choose from. Meg: I’ll just take this one. (Meg grabs a case of 24 beers and the case gets stuck on a loose rusty nail on the shelf. The nail rips open the side of the case a little bit and they don’t notice, walking off) (Jake, Ash, Chris, and Jo are on Ash’s computer) Jake: What have you found out so far? Ash: Every person who had a premonition said that the people die in the order they would have originally. Chris: So like the order we would have died on the cruise? Ash: Exactly. Jo: Do I live very long? Chris: What about me?! Jake: I don’t know guys…it’s really hard to remember. Ash: Can you at least try to remember what happened first. That way we know who would die first if this is real. Jake: Uh…well we hit the rock and it smashed Meg against a wall. I guess that was the first person to die. Jo: Couldn’t have happened to a nicer human being. Chris: So basically if Meg dies, then we know this is real. Ash: It could just be a coincidence if she does. Jake: Guys, Meg is fine. She’s planning a party. I doubt she’s in any danger or that she’s going to die anytime soon. This probably isn’t true. Jo: Let’s hope not… (Meg and Jessy walk up to check out with a young and nerdy cashier) Cashier: Are you over 18? Meg: I don’t know, are you? Cashier: Yeah. Meg: Me too. Cashier: Really? I’d like to see some ID. Meg: How about instead of that I invite you to my party I’m having tonight. Cashier: Really? Meg: Yeah! Maybe I’ll even throw in something extra for you… (Meg pulls on his collar) Cashier: That’ll be $8.75. (They pay and walk out of the store and see Lizzy retrieving shopping carts in the parking lot) Lizzy: I see you guys stocked up. Meg: It’s not called a wild party because we drink lemonade. Oh and just in case you haven’t gotten the message, you’re not invited. Jessy: Meg! Lizzy: I wouldn’t go anyways, Meg. (Meg and Jessy start crossing the street and Meg trips over a rock, dropping the case of beer and ripping open the case) Meg: Shit! (Cans start to roll all over the street and a car driving by runs one over, spraying Meg everywhere with beer and making her slip and fall onto the cement) Jessy: Meg, watch out! (A second car driving by swerves and runs over Meg’s leg) Meg: AH! My leg! Jessy, help me! Jessy: What do I do? Meg: I don’t know! I can’t move! (The car swerves and hits the streetlight the construction worker was at, causing it to topple over) Lizzy: Shit! Jessy move! (Lizzy pulls Jessy out of the way as the streetlight falls right on top of Meg’s head, smashing it open and squirting blood and brain matter all over Jessy and Lizzy) Jessy: Meg! What the hell! Lizzy: Oh, ew! Jessy: This can’t be happening! Lizzy: Shit…that stuff Ash was reading was right. We’re all going to die… Category:Blog posts